1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel low-density abrasive product employing a web of autogenously bonded continuous, undulated, inter-engaged filaments and a method of making the same.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The use of low-density abrasive products, e.g., for scouring surfaces such as the soiled surfaces of pots and pans, and for other purposes is known. These pads are typically non-woven lofty open mats formed from randomly disposed staple fibers which are bonded together at points where they intersect and contact each other with a binder which contains abrasive articles. The staple fibers typically have been crimped and are laid down by equipment such as a "Rando-Webber" web-forming machine to form a lofty open mat. One very successful commercial embodiment of such an abrasive product is that sold under the trade designation "Scotch-Brite" by the 3M Company of St. Paul, Minn. Low-density abrasive products of this type can be prepared by the method disclosed by Hoover et al in U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,593.
While such abrasive products have had excellent commercial success, they require a considerable investment in the equipment required for producing them. A "Rando-Webber" web-forming machine, for example, can cost in the thousands of dollars. Additionally, the fibers going to form the web of such abrasive products typically require chopping to produce staple fibers, crimping to produce the requisite degree of loft in the resultant web and the separate formation of the web. Each of these steps is costly and time consuming.